1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device is known in which a semiconductor element is mounted on a conductive pattern and sealed with resin, as shown in Patent Documents 1 to 4, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H6-13501    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-207277    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-64852    Patent Document 4: International Publication WO 2013/118478
However, when the resin is not sufficiently secured to the conductive pattern, there is a concern that peeling occurs at the interface between the conductive pattern and the resin, thereby reducing the reliability of the semiconductor device.